The present invention relates to a bag arrangement. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bag arrangement that may be converted into a flag or vice-versa. In addition the present invention relates to a flag pole configured for use in converting a bag into a flag.
Flags are a common way for showing allegiance to a particular country, location, sports team, person, political party or company. As such it is common to see flags being waved at various sporting, cultural, or political events. It is also common to see flags being statically displayed in various locations such as homes and offices.
Similarly, at such events, as well as trade shows and exhibitions it is usual for bags to be distributed with having indicia such as company, sports team, or other logos, either as promotional items, or containing food or merchandise that has been purchased.
Previously, it has not been recognised that a marketing opportunity exists by combining these two articles into one in a convenient manner to add value to merchandising, food and other products conventionally conveyed in bags. Furthermore it has not been recognised that natural resources may be saved by using a single product for two purposes.
The present invention seeks to overcome, or at least mitigate, the problems of the prior art.